Snorkass: A Series Of Unfortunate Misadventures
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: A Snork and his octopus were at the Snorktown Library telling stories about their misadventures together, when AllStar and his gang showed up it wasn't only children who were listening. OC Story.
1. Ch 1: Wonders Of Actual True Stories

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

It was at the Snorktown library and it was story time for the children at the library's daycare center. A green snork named Radio Seaworthy who lives south outside of Snorkland in the hostile countryside called the Outback has volunteered to tell the children stories since he is a daily visitor to the library. The librarians didn't know that Radio tells kids actual accounts of his life rather than reading them books.

To top it off, Radio's pet green octopus named Rex was sitting next to the snork who was sitting on a chair surrounded by two dozen children. Including Willie Wetworth and SmallStar Seaworthy.

"Okay kids," says Radio, "Remember that the best stories out there are the ones that happened for real, not the kind of crap you reading in your average picture book."

"Really?" asked the small snorklings in unison.

"Yeah really," insist Radio, "But the, grown ups, don't don't want you to know that."

"Oh," said the kids in unison.

"Allow me to see what story that seems to fit you kids the best," says Radio, the thought for a moment and then laid eyes on Rex who was smiling at him with crossed eyes.

AllStar and the gang soon walked into the Snorktown Library after getting a tip that Radio was telling ridicules stories to children about his life in the Outback, since they haven't seen Radio that often they went into the library to go check it out. "Come on gang, you gotta hear this." insisted AllStar.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Dimmy.

"Of course it his," urged AllStar, "We'll learn more about him as he talks about his personal adventures, I heard they're often to good to be true."

Radio often uses hand gestures and sound effects when telling his stories, he often uses the appropriate emotional tone when speaking his stories. The gang were just in time to for Radio's "Storytelling" and they sit back and listened to him yap.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Will be from the Point Of View of Radio Seaworthy from Chapters 2 to 9 from now on.**


	2. Ch 2: A Green Octopus To Worry About

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

It started 6 months ago, I was busy walking off to AllStar's house when Occy came rushing up to me, excited to see me in all. He leaped up onto me, knocked me to the ground and proceed to lick my face. Fortunately, AllStar called Occy off of me and then I got up. I was suddenly hit with a brainwave, I simply said to AllStar, "I gotta go, I'm on to something here.", before running off.

After the long trip back to my underground, air filled home, I gathered up Occy's saliva and managed to extract his DNA out of it. Using a special machine, I made changes to the DNA, like inserting an amphibian gene into it, then inserted into an unfertilized Octopus Egg. 6 weeks later, after tending the egg and keeping it temperature regulated, it was ready to hatch. I picked it up and shook it, the same thing worked for Occy's birth you, and... nothing happened.

"Well that's a whole lot of nothing," I said to myself as I stare at the egg, "Crap, it's a dud."

I took that egg, raised it in the air, and smashed it on the ground with all my strength. A green octopus came out, he had beautiful white eyes unlike Occy's yellow eyes. The octopus was in a stupor, thanks to me of course, but he quickly snapped out of it and made the exploit on jumping on top of me and went off licking my face. I immediately fell in love with the green octopus, I pulled him off and looked into his eyes smiling. "Rex," I simply said, "I should name you Rex because you just mark the spot."

Rex barked of course and simply pant as I hold him, "You and me are going to have an exciting misadventure," I said, "Starting now."

For the past few weeks, Rex quickly developed into a full grown adult but had failed to mature. The first time I took him out of the Atmosphere and into the Aquasphere, he felt so alive and he quickly learned how to swim. During that time however, the Outback was just started to become the Outback as we know today. Awhile the sand was turning orange, I trained Rex in... I don't know, fetch, a few tricks, stuff like that.

Unlike your average snork, I'm far from average. I was soon getting bored with Rex after just two weeks, this is where my interest in him starts to decline rapidly. At risk on abandoning him, I simply wondered that treating him as a pet would lead to a destroyed relationship like Junior's "Attack Octopus", Occy. I was soon proven wrong as Rex showed his true potential, when I think back at that moment. Heck, I swear that even I couldn't believe it ever happened.

It was a Snork Eater, at it's scariest. In a desperate effort to protect me, Rex attacked the Snork Eater's baby. Me and it's mom watched as Rex and the baby wrestle, I snuck behind the mom and jumped on top of it and attacked it with a knife. First I blinded the Snork Eater, then I ripped out it's gills. It was that bad, the Snork Eater simply collapsed onto the ground dead.

Rex killed the baby without any mercy, we stared at each other and then dead Snork Eaters. "You know what Rex, I think it's a turning point for us." I said, "Look at this, we killed the snork's predator." I grabbed Rex and headed on top of some corral and we both look out over the land, with my hand on Rex's head and a bloody left fist in the air with a knife in it. I simply utter out the most famous words of my life.

"This will be our home, the Outback." I said, "Welcome to the Outback, home to the weird and unusual. The deadliest place in the ocean."

When that got out in Snorkland, everyone simply laughed. But when the Snork Eater incident followed, they stopped laughing. The snorks knew I was on to something big, if the Outback was dangerous then... then I made it worse – much worse.

Me and Rex scouted the land and mapped out it's growing borders, the size of it was quite huge and it's almost as big as Snorkland. As we were mapping out the Outback, me and Rex had fun with each other. With our interest in blood and gore realized, we weren't going to stop at Snork Eaters. There were sharks, we killed them as well. The Great White was the hardest, we were really beat after facing against one.

Using our Special tactics, we took it down by turning it over and pinning it to the sand. Unable to breath, the shark died. We haven't seen a shark in the Outback ever since, but they would soon be replaced by something else far deadlier. Other Snorks.

The next day, a fugitive snork tried to rob us. Rex of course, trying to protect me, leaped onto the bandit and did something that blow my mind. Rex shoved the snork's head half way into his mouth and the green octopuses' eyes turned green, "What's happening!" screamed the snork as Rex wrapped his tentacles around his neck and chest, "I can't move my arms and legs!"

It was Rex's first attempt to mind control a snork, Rex learned quickly on using the snork's legs and we head back to my underground atmosphere home. There, we strapped the snork to a chair and we tortured him. It was inhumane torture but we manage to torture him with our farts, and that's the funny part. The most serious part happened after just a couple days where I cut his head open awhile he's unconcious to see what the snork's brain looks like.

There wasn't much to look at, I simply pulled out a piece of his brain. Right around the frontal lobe, I soon sealed his skull back up and when he came to that snork was a different person. "Who'd are you?" he said in a southern accent, "Who'd am I?"

The snork has forgotten who he was, I simply told him, "You are the first of your kind, a Feral Snork. And you would do as I say."

"Yes sir," he cheered, "Yee Haw!"

As the Feral wonders aimlessly around the Outback, I stared at Rex for a long time as he stares back at me. In the silent lab space of my underground bunker, I picked him up and said, "Do what you just did to that Snork, I wanna know."

Rex wasn't sure about it, I can't tell by the puppy dog look on his face. But he complied and I placed him on my head, and he shoved his mouth half way down my scalp. Right over my eyes. There, I began to feel something slither down my snorkel and then... WHAMM!

The shock was just amazing, me and Rex were knocked unconscious but our brains were still connected to each other. We learned a lot from each other that way, I taught him all the education I learned by downloading it into his brain and he download his personality into my mind. He read my memories as I read his, we were both becoming one. The more we understood each other, the greater the bond between us becomes.

It was more stronger than AllStar and Occy's relationship, more stronger than his relationship to others and to me. By the time we regained consciousness, he removed his mouth from my head and we both hugged. Never again I treat him as a pet, but we weren't done.

The next day, I took AllStar and Occy to my home where I introduced him to Rex. We then went to Dr. Gallio's place where I joked about getting Rex fixed and he took off in a cloud of black ink, got into an incident with the police, then took control of Junior's mind. Everything he learned from he has been confirmed on that day, since he was in doubt of course.

Right after he mated with a female octopus and reproduced, causing green octopuses to attack Snorkland. I named my "breed" of octopus, Neuroctopus. Meaning, intelligent octopus. Today, the Neuroctopuses make up ¼ of the total population in the Outback. Being used as companions by the locals, and also as food. Boiled Neuroctopus eggs taste great children.

Now let me tell you about the REAL adventures me and Rex had, along with some unfortunate incidents as well.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Ch 3: Amatuer Chemical Expirements

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

One time, me and Rex got tied up in our experiments. We were making all kinds of interesting chemicals, one time we tried to split apart salt into it's two basic elements. Sodium and Chloride.

You wondering how that go, not good.

We were splitting apart the atoms in the Salt Water using Electrolysis, separating Hydrogen from Oxygen in the water. The Salt made good job on speeding up the process, but I set the machine to high and the tub of Saltwater explodes into our faces. My theory is that the Sodium violently reacted to the water and splashed Chlorine into our eyes, we were blinded and the whole place was being filled with chlorine.

I quickly turned on the Emergency Ventilation Unit and me and Rex quickly got out of there through the Emergency Capsule, something that shoots us out back onto the ocean floor. Once back in the sea, the effects of the chlorine lasted for a week. Every time we open our eyes, "AHHH!" we scream and then quickly shut them again.

Another experiment I've attempted is to make my own Ethanol, or Alcohol as it's commonly called by humans. It's a waste product of Yeast after the bacteria ate Sugar, we managed to make a batch of it in our bunker. I swear we drank so much of the stuff that we fell into a delirium and by morning we did not feel good, Rex was so out of it that he nearly puked.

I ended up making another type of alcohol called Moonshine, since I live in the country might as well make my own Moonshine for me and the neighbors to drink. I gave some of the stuff to AllStar and I had him drink it all, he couldn't remember what happened after that but boy he was out of it. Don't ask what happened to Occy when I gave him the Moonshine, it's difficult to explain.

Of course, beer and tear gas isn't enough for me. So I went on trying to make my own Gasoline out of a Petroleum Well I found a few kilometers away from my home, after we made it we soon forgot that it can't burn underwater and we pretty much wasted all our time for nothing, right after we drank some Ethonal we discovered we accidentally drank the Gasoline and we had serious diarrhea and vomiting afterwords. And that was no fun.

So anyway, we decided to come up with a special chemical for the snorks. I managed to create a batch of one sweet pheromone, if you put the stuff on you – you attract the opposite gender and man you will score! After I put the stuff on me, I went out into Snorkland and managed to get myself a date and I cannot explain what happened in that Hotel Room I checked out afterwords.

After about a dozen dates and "super endings", I got bored with the homemade Pheromone and ended up making something else.

This time, I tried to make some soda. Carbonated Water I suppose, well the stuff tasted so good that I had it patented and soon all of Snorkland now drinks my product. I forgotten what it's called but it will give Soda Companies a run for their money. AllStar approved of the soda, "How did you make it?" he asked.

"I could tell you that it's easy to get the salt for it," I joked.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Ch 4: The Forgotten Restuarant

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

If it were me, and it's always me, I should have stayed in bed that morning.

Me and Rex were out in Snorkland, mostly just wondering around. If you ask any snork about seeing me, they'll probably mentioned me walking around with a blank expression on my face and a green octopus just slimming up behind. That day, I approached Corky who was at this coffee shop. The look on his face tells me he just had another bad night, his hands were always full you know.

He looked at me with a keen look on his face, I can't tell if it was suspicion. "Boy," he told me, "Have you ever kept that octopus on a leash?"

Rex felt so embarrassed at the time, of course I gotta try to defend him since octopuses can't speak words.

"I tried but it restricted his movement, so I gave up." It was a weak argument, like I said before I don't treat Rex as a pet.

"What an excuse is that?" asked Corky, starting to get pissed.

"Um, an unplanned excuse for some unfathomable reason." I said.

As I jabber, I looked down and I noticed Rex just crapped himself and was trying to bury his mess in the sand. To divert attention away from Rex, I tried my best to change the subject. "So how's work?" I asked.

"Oh, straining." he grumbled, "I kept getting reports of a – zombie snork – walking the streets last night. I spend all night looking for the snork, couldn't find him."

"Yeah, I stayed up for 8 days straight just to look for something." I told him, "And realized it was in my hand the whole time, man I was ready to rip off my snorkel to bad but I just simply jumped into bed."

"Is that true?" he asked.

"Yup, and that was a month ago after I had a misfortune at the bayou." I said, "I'll see you around."

Rex successfully covers up his own mess and we just scrammed out of there like there was no tomorrow, I soon found out later that Corky stepped in it. Me and Rex soon wondered around Snorkland for hours after we forgot what we were going to do, around night we head back home just before Corky finds us. Yes, I'm the zombie snork Corky was talking about. Me and Rex share a bed so we walk into our underground atmospheric bunker and jump into bed.

The next morning, my stomach was just hurting. I was starving so bad that I heard it growl, so was Rex's stomach. Our diet is usually mostly Fish and Neuroctopus meat and eggs, and some kelp. But we don't have any at the time and I was just struggling to get out of bed, Rex soon follows me as I get dressed and head out into the airlock where it fills with saltwater from the outside and we head to Snorkland. We swam towards Snorkland in high speed, thanks to my powerful snorkel and Rex's powerful legs.

We managed to find a fast food restaurant so we swam down and ordered 24 sea burgers, fellow snorks watched as we stuff ourselves with food. I swear I'm going to miss civilization so much when it goes, so it's best to let myself go once in a while. By the time we're done, about 30 minutes later, we left the restaurant as fellow were staring at us with jaws dropped.

Me and Rex were full for three days and pretty much slept for three days, by the time we finally got out of bed I realized that I've gained some weight and so did Rex. We noticed because my pants felt a little tight, not to worry I soon lost all the pounds after a hard weeks work out in the Outback. The Outback can get so lonely out there, but I got some snorks to chill out with.

Of course, those snorks I'm talking about are Feral and they're more insane than me so I head back to Snorkland to meet up with AllStar and his friends. For sanity's sake, right as we approached his house a random snork rushed up to us and told me that me and Rex had set a new record for the most burgers devoured in 30 minutes. I won about 10,000 pearls that day, what a waste of my luck.

To top it off, right before that day. I suddenly remembered that the reason why we go out in Snorkland that day is so we could eat there at the cafe Corky was at, and sometimes the story I just told you repeats itself.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Ch 5: Party Animal

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

So there we were, invited to a party. Can't tell what party it is but I swear I don't have a mailbox, so they just called me and tell me I'm invited. Rather than deal with hillbillies all day, I ended up deciding I could go. I asked if I could take Rex with me and they told me yes, sometime tells me that whoever invited me is a fan of mine.

The place was large, but I'm sure it could help a lot by just heading off into the party. But I forgot to ask if I could bring my own beer so I ended up bringing over a couple of kegs, there were a lot of people there so I set up my keg at the food stand. "What's that you got there?" asked a Snork.

"Beer," I told him, "Makes you feel alive, and helps you get dates if you know what I mean."

"Oh I know what you mean," said the snork before he told everybody at the party that we got – magic juice – that's far from it.

Anyway, I met new people and managed to see AllStar and his friends there. They weren't so surprise to see a green snork with his green octopus slouched into a couch staring at the TV, apparently I think they have Nintendo 64 or a Gamebox or..."

Then I saw it, I looked across the room and a girl I think is AllStar's age had laid eyes on me and she was staring. If someone stares at you, they're interested in something about you, or you directly – or at least that's what the Psychology book told me. She was an Orange Snork, wearing a loose red t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, and I think she had brown shoes on. Her head was full of hair, either it's blonde or brown – I just can't remember.

The site of her made my snorkel stand straight up, that's what got her to come over.

As my snorkel bend back to the usual 90 degree angle, she walked up to me and was trying to say something but doesn't have the will to do it. "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll understand." I told her.

I got up and took her hand, by this point I have no idea where Rex is. Me and the girl danced on the dance floor for about an hour, then I offered her beer. About two liter later, the effects of Alcohol had gotten to her and a few other snorks as well after sampling my "Magic Juice".

"I think I'm in love with you." she mumbled.

"Yeah, that's all the ladies said." I told her, it must be that special pheromone that I put on weeks ago and it is still strong. "You want to head to a back room to rest?"

"Sure," she said.

We managed to find a back room and locked it, it was dark and I made my move. Thankfully there's a bed there, probably the Party Host's bed. We both sat on top of the bed and I got her in a trance, first play around and then the clothes start flying all over the place and then I score. Thank you protection, I make sure I got her good. I could tell she's loving it, just look at her eyes as they were crossed over.

Once the dopamine settles in, she is more aroused than me and I swear she had better pleasure than me. I don't care, I just made sure she had a better time in the dark than me since she's the one who got herself into this mess.

After disposing of my used condom, I mean protection, we heard in the main room that the party was getting out of control. The sound of stuff breaking and wrestling matches going on, me and the girl quickly got dressed and went in to investigate. Sure enough, I have walked into a room of insanity. The whole place was trashed and Rex happened to walk up to me, the girl seemed to like him.

"Corky would be here soon," I warned the girl, "Where do you live?"

"Not far from here," she said, still dazed.

"I'm going to get you out of here," I told her, "Come on Rex, let's blow this joint."

We snuck out the back door holding hands as Rex swam along, a few seconds later we heard sirens and boy we scram so fast that we have to go over buildings to get out of there. I managed to find her house and I set her down on the doorstep, she hugged me and we both kissed for some reason. "If you need anything, give me a call." I told her.

"Not to worry, uhh." she muttered.

"Name's Radio," I told her, "Radio Seaworthy."

"Oh, bye Radio." she said before walking inside her home. Me and Rex simply turned around and head back home, in the Outback as usual as it was already dark out.

The next day, I woke up and head to the main room of my air filled bunker to turn on the TV. The Snorkland News were talking about the party last night that went out of control, AllStar and his friends managed to get away and went I go out to see them that morning I suspect some backslash for starting it all.

"That was one great party you turned up," said AllStar, "Never had that much fun in a long time."

"Yeah, just don't get any ideas." I said.

"Who was that girl you were dancing with?" asked Daffney.

"I never caught her name but I think she is with love with me," I said, "Don't ask what happened next after I took her to the back room, that's private business."

We both stared at each other for a short while and then I finally said, "I'll see you guys later, maybe the next week if your lucky."

Me and Rex simply head off, back to the Outback and that's about it.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Ch 6: Messing With Balls

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

I had the thought of playing pranks on AllStar, his friends, Strangesnork, Bigweed, Wetworth, and Corky. However, I have not gotten to Corky but the Snork Patrol would really have a tough time on their hands if I were to mess around with politics.

Interesting enough, I played usual pranks on the fellow snorks. Most of them involved rigging a toilet to shoot paint at the user and other unusual pranks, this time I got serious and moved in to play a prank on AllStar.

That night, I managed to find Occy sleeping in the outdoor Octopus House, the picture on that small Octopus House is a dead give away. That's like saying something bad to Bigweed's mother and give him your exact location, oh it's on!

Occy is sometimes afraid of Rex, so he goes in to prank him awhile I go into AllStar's bedroom inside his house to prank the snork. What did I do? I sneaked into his room awhile he's sleeping and I teabag him on the face, then took a picture to capture the moment. I can't wait to look at AllStar's face when he see's it, as I quickly got out of there I saw Rex crawling towards me snickering.

"I don't wanna know what you did Rex," I said, "Let's get outta here."

The next morning, it became clear on what Rex actually done. He had took all of Occy's 8 tentacles and tied them together into a knot, man he got it so tight that I swear Occy was crying for mercy by the time I arrived on the scene. I managed to use my strength and removed the massive knot on Occy, with a change of heart I didn't reveal the picture to AllStar until things have cooled down and when he is in a better mood.

So I moved on to pranking Wetworth again, I recall that he is worth pranking by many. So far, we had pants him and caused some pain in that particular region of his body and he has yet to seek revenge. Which failed miserably. We didn't bother going to his home so I sent in one of my robots to do the job, the robot was a Remote Controlled Scout bot I've built awhile back.

What does it look like you asked? Take a small red ball with rubber dull spiked skin and a Calcium shell and cut it in half, now reattached the two halves together using a metal bar about the length of your thumb. Take that bar and stick a camera onto it, then stick circuity inside the two halves of that ball and microphones on each end. That's my Scout Bot.

They're usually controlled by Octopus Brain Cells but I'm using a Remote Control one instead, at a Fast Food Restaurant I set up a laptop and a joystick and activated the robot. When it came on, I steered the robot into the Wetworth home and managed to get inside. As I looked around the Wetworth home, I saw Willie skipped by. I pressed a switch on my joystick and the robot encased itself inside a protective sphere, it looked like just another toy ball which Willie finds.

I wasn't able to see what is going on but I could here what's going on, I heard Willie rushed over to the robot and picked up the robot. "Oh cool, a toy ball." he cheered, "It's heavy though."

I soon heard him heading up a pair of stairs, still carrying the "ball". I heard him heading into a room and then he grunted, then I heard a crunch, then a thud. "It broke the wall," I heard him cried. Junior happens to be in the next room and rushed in, assuming I can recognize his footsteps.

"Willie, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Playing with the ball," said Willie.

"Willie, don't you know better?" asked Junior and I heard him picked up the ball, "Wait a minute, this is a Medicine Ball. This ain't no toy Willie, where did you get this?"

"Downstairs," said Willie.

"What's going on in here?" I heard a voice, assuming it's Governor Wellington.

"Dad, Willie found this Medicine Ball and dented the wall with it." tattled Junior.

By this point, I think he handed it to Governor Wellington.

"Wait a minute, this isn't a Medicine Ball." said Governor Wellington, "Sure it's heavy, but it's hard as a rock."

After a short pause, I heard a crash and a thud. I finally pressed the button on the joystick and the robot opens up again. I'm downstairs again and I used the arrow keys on my laptop to point the camera upward to see a hole through the ceiling with Governor Wellington, Junior, and Willie looking through it. "Hey that's no ball, it's a spy!" cried Governor Wellington.

I point the camera forward again and steer the robot out of the Wetworth's home by crashing it through a window, I ended up making it hide behind a trash can before steering the robot back to me. I picked it up, closed it back into a ball, then placed it into my backpack. "I love my robots," I said to myself as I put away my laptop and joystick back into my backpack.

I soon came to myself and finally showed the picture to AllStar a week later, the look on his face was priceless as expected. I quickly took a picture of AllStar to capture that priceless look, before running out of there laughing my head off. When I came back an hour later, he was a nervous wreck and of course he didn't tell his parents. "You... you didn't show that picture to anybody did you?" he asked.

"No, but I did show the picture of your reaction of the picture to Junior." I said, "Which was even more hilarious than the actual picture."

Not only did I showed it to Junior, I put the picture onto the Snorkland Newspaper and the story of what happened to Occy's tentacles appeared. It was a good laugh, but to this day AllStar thinks that I will blackmail him with that photo. In truth, he ain't worth blackmailing. He's just too cute to embarrass in front of the ladies if you know what I mean.

I don't know what I mean, but you get the idea.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Ch 7: A Quick Robot Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

My Nuclear Fission Hobby is not enough to satisfy my thirst for knowledge, so I have to look elsewhere. Looking for a new Scientific Hobby, I went around Snorkland with Rex in my search for it. As I walk near a toy store, I soon saw it. A Snork child, playing around with a Remote Controlled fish. I stared at the RC device for a long while, and then my snork tube went straight up as I was hit with an incredible idea.

"Robots," I said to myself, "I'll focus my resources on robots!"

So robots it is, and I rushed back home to my dry underground lab where I began to work on it. After a few hours, I built a particular device known as a Scout Bot, the Scout Bot as I explained in the last story was a small camera attached to an axle attached to two hemispheres that acted as wheels and a protective shell to encase itself in. I took my little toy robot out for a spin around my laboratory and I managed to make a program where I managed to use a camera to navigate the robot when I'm not in sight.

Of course, this was an incredible idea but I soon ran straight into problems. As little as a day old in my Robot Technology Project, I realized that it needs battery changes or it won't function. So I installed a small coil into the robot where I were to beam microwaves into the robot and recharge it's battery, interesting as it is but I soon ran into other problems.

There were the signal problems, if I get far enough from me and my robot I loose contact. So I began to built antennas, disguised them as Kelp Trees, and placed them all over the Outback. These hidden antennas are used to keep my robots in touch with my lab, and helps in recharging them as well.

The second day, I soon added small rubber spikes onto my robot for traction through the sand and corral. The third day, I added some counter measure devices like a flashing light and loud whistles to stun predators. On the forth day, I soon got bored with my little robot and began to make another and more advanced one.

This new robot took me 72 hours to complete, its painted white and it's rectangular. It had several cameras, microphones, laser beams, a solar panel, a couple of arms and water jets. It's called the Aquabot, my very own multi purpose bot. Like the Scout Bot, this one is remote controlled and I used the same program on the Scout Bot to navigate my Aquabot.

This helps me navigate places where it would kill a Snork, thanks to bonus features such as a cloaking device (that turns it invisible) I'm able to go around Snorkland and avoid detection from the Snork Patrol. Using the robot, I went around Snorktown in the comfort of my own home and peaked around through windows and what not. Then I lay eyes on a couple of "Androids".

SNIP and SNAP as they were called, created by Bigweed in an effort to take over Snorktown but failed. I steered by robot and managed to capture SNIP and SNAP and take them back to my lab where I took them apart to see what they're made out of, after putting them back together and releasing them I managed to make an android of my own.

This Android named Gizmo looks like another ordinary Snork at first glace, if he moves he doesn't sound like a robot. He mimics Snork behavior in every way and has his own interests and personality, on some days you might find the indigo colored Android reading math books in this very library. The major difference to SNIP and SNAP is that his brain makes more calculations than those two legless robots combined, which enables him to get a job at the Snorkland School District where he educates the little Snorklings.

That was pretty much a great creation but now I ended up making myself something more interesting, a Cyborg. I made several Scout Bots and inserted Octopus Brain Cells into them, and they came to life. Of course, problems ensued. Keeping the brain cells alive was a problem as they could only last three months. I want them to last a 100 years.

So I managed to build in a small digestive track in the Scout Bots where they would be able to absorb nutrients in the water to nourish that small brain, and that kept them alive for now.

Today those Scout Bots patrol the Outback in... I don't know how many but there's a lot of them. Sooner or later, I'm going to try to use Snork Brain Cells instead after I take care of the moral issues.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Ch 8: Computer Problems

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

One morning, I woke up and began the day just as usual. Rex crawls beside me as we walked all the way to Snorkland, my cyborgs were out and about and they watched me go by. I just wondered how long they might be able to survive, luckily I have the Aquabots keep an eye on them as I run my daily errands.

Corky had called me and asked to come over to the Snorkland Police Department for a favor, I agreed and I simply walked in. He looked at me with a keen eye as we sat at a table. With Rex sitting on a chair right next to me.

"So let me get this straight," I said, "You want to build a network around Snorkland so you can keep a better lookout for danger."

"Correct," said Corky, "Just how are you going to build it?"

"Building a computer is easy but programing it, well that's the hard part." said Radio, "And knowing you Snorks, there's no way it's going to be successful. Your not ready for that type of responsibility, but I solution that might help."

"I'm listening," said Corky.

"I'll build you the computer and I'll place tracking devices on each Police Officer in Snorkland," said Radio, "This in turn will help keep track on all Police Officers in Snorkland and well make sure they do their job right, of course there might be privacy issues and powering such a device might be expensive. If I'm going to pull this off, I would need to upgrade the entire Police Department."

Corky agreed and we both shake hands to seal the deal, the next day I got to work building the computer. It was a fine piece of work, lots of microchips and what nots, it took be like a week to complete the thing. The Snorks were amazed at the LED screens, then I installed HD dome cameras all over the police department and hooked them up to the computer.

Realizing how fragile the power system is, I managed to use my Nanotechnology and create a powerful battery the size of a kitchen stove, the battery was then installed in the basement where after a bit of electrical wiring I hooked the battery into the building's circuitry before hooking it up to the power grid. Just in case there's a blackout, the Police Station will keep be able to have power for about three days.

But I wanted to go further than that, so I installed a couple of Tidal Generators outside on the roof, they were shaped like DNA and the Snorks liked the sight of them as they look natural. Similar to kelp.

Personal Trackers were then given to the Police Officers and all the cops were kept in touch to the base, even though Corky was impressed I have my doubts on it's effectiveness as like I said before – Snorks don't have a clue about computers.

Three days later, I got a call from Corky saying that theirs something wrong with the computer. "Did you pressed the Reset Button?" I asked him.

It was silent for a moment, then he said it's working fine again. Then I hang up on him, it wasn't a surprise since he knows how stubborn I am. "First I took care of the criminals then I got Jocks running computers," I said to myself.


	9. Ch 9: Domination Over Wetworth

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Everyone knows Wellington Wetworth the Second right? And everyone knows that the Governor's son is quite a spoiled brat, guess what happened when we crossed paths. Well, he challenged me to a fight.

Junior, as that's what everyone calls him, thought he could beat me. He couldn't have been more wrong, I accepted his challenge.

Fellow Teenage Snorks soon gathered around in a circle, outside the school and I recall AllStar and his friends were there to watch the whole thing unfold. They don't know how bad it's going to be, in fact I didn't do much.

Junior ended up taking off his shirt, so I did the same. I told everyone to remain silent so we wouldn't attract any attention no more than what we already have, and Junior insist he wants this fight to be quick. Turns out we don't have much time thanks to a tight schedule, "Bring it on Radio!" said Junior pumping his fist.

"You first, since you wanted this," I told him.

He should have known, I've been in more fights than any Snork in Snorkland. I've always won every single one won, I was fighting Fully Mature Adult Snorks and not Teenagers. He should have remembered me bending that steel bar into a knot, that's how strong I am.

Junior throws the first punch, I simply grabbed it with my hand and squeezed as hard as I can. He screamed with mercy as I brought him to his knees as I crushed his hand, and blood starts dripping out onto the sand.

It only took a few seconds and the fight was over, Junior was defeated and humiliated as he cries like a baby. I would have kicked him in the gonads and he would go down just like that, but I have to draw blood just to increase my Fear Factor.

"Need a hand Wetworthless?" I joked with him.

Junior nods, his eyes were full of tears as I helped him up back to his feet. "I've taken on Snorks older than both of us," I told him, "They can't mimic what I did, but your father has no power over me so forget about trying to get me canned."

No one was cheering, but I've made a point. So why didn't Governor Wellington do anything? I don't live in Snorkland, and I'm not planning to for the rest of my life. That's why.

He's lucky that I didn't beat him senseless, if I delivered my fist into jaw I would knock him out cold and possibly break his neck – killing him in the process. Snorks are so easy to take down, no matter how strong they are in reality.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Ch 10: Finally The End

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

_**POV Character has ended**_

When Radio was done telling stories, the whole library was filled with Snorks. They were all listening to Radio as he was jabbers to the children about his misadventures, the children were leaning forward as their attention was glued to him. In truth, Radio had talked more than 8 stories.

He often talked about life in the Outback mostly, then Science and Technology, and then "where babies come from", eventually got the attention of Adult Snorks who were puzzled at his stories. So puzzled that they weren't sure if they were true.

By the time Radio was done, he simply got up and he and his green octopus Rex walks out of the library as the Parents picked up their children. AllStar picked up Baby SmallStar and heads out of the Library, "Let's not drop SmallStar at the Library's daycare center anymore," suggested AllStar, "Or she'll become spoiled."

**THE END**


End file.
